Entre los Susurros de lα Lluviα
by xHinamoriKunx
Summary: Juvia se rinde, ya no soporta este amor no correspondido y la única alternativa: Si Gray quería que lo dejara en paz, Juvia aceptaría esa petición. ¡Lo dejaría en paz! — Juvia ¡¿Que Mierda te pasa! ¡Ya no eres la misma! — Juvia te dirá esto Gray-sama: ¡Juvia ha decidido olvidar a un maldito Tsundere como tu! Capitulo # 6 "Piezas de Ajedrez".
1. Tristeza

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Juvia se rinde, ya no soporta este amor no correspondido y la única alternativa que tiene es tratar de olvidarlo por completo. Si Gray quería que lo dejara en paz, Juvia aceptaría esa petición. ¡Lo dejaría en paz!_

_**Línea de Tiempo:**__ Después de terminados "Los Grandes Juegos Mágicos"_

* * *

_-_ __**Entre los Susurros de la Lluvia **___-_

_**Capitulo # 1: "Tristeza"**_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

**E**l tiempo estaba pasando y todo no ha cambiado por completo, _por el momento_. Después de terminados los Juegos Mágicos, todos estaban disfrutando una celebración en su nuevo y restaurado Gremio como regalo por haber ganado el torneo.

Pero una persona no estaba muy a gusto que digamos. — ¿Juvia te sientes mal? — preguntaba Mirajane a la chica que estaba sentada en la barra mirando atentamente su vaso con agua. — ¿Juvia?

Vio que la peliazul reacciono y sonrió un poco. — ¿Pasa algo malo Mira-san?

— Juvia has estado algo rara en estos días que regresamos. — la albina la miro algo preocupada. — ¿Te sientes mal?

— No es nada Mira-san, es solo que… — ella miro atrás y vio que Gray estaba peleando de nuevo con Natsu.

— ¿Qué hizo Gray esta vez? — dijo al chica Strauss ya harta de lo tarado que era su amigo mago de hielo.

— Pues veras Mira-san. — ella comenzó a relatarle lo que paso en la fiesta en el castillo de Crocus. — Puede que realmente no sea una broma.

— Ese Gray. — dijo enfadada la Take Over mayor. — Ya tiene que darte una respuesta, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo.

— Juvia lo sabe pero… puede que es el momento de que Juvia se rinda. — dijo decaída hasta que Mirajane alzo la voz.

— ¡No puedes hacerlo! — ambas se dieron cuenta que llamaron la atención de medio gremio y la chica bajo la voz. — No puedes rendirte, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas Juvia.

— Mira-san…

— Animo, puede que por el momento no se dé la oportunidad. Pero algún día lo habrá. — le sonrió haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

— Gracias Mira-san.

— Hey Juvia. — era Gajeel junto con Lily. — Iré a tomar una misión ¿quieres venir? — dijo de manera desinteresada para ir al tablero de misiones.

— Seria mejor que lo acompañaras, así despejas la mente un rato. — dio como último consejo la Strauss para ir a servir las bebidas.

Juvia sonrió y se fue, pero antes de eso iría a decirle a Gray que se marchaba a una misión, quería que el supiera donde estaría y con quien. _Pero lo que no pensó que el joven Fullbuster metería la pata terriblemente._

…

Ambos muchachos decidieron pararle un rato a su pelea para sentarse en las sillas del segundo piso, estaban totalmente agotados pero al parecer el joven Dragneel aun quería seguir luchando.

— Oye flamita espera a que me recupere. — Gray comenzó a tomar un tarro de cerveza que había por ahí. — ¿De dónde sacas tanta fuerza?

— No te lo diré, es mi secreto. — dijo burlón consiguiendo enfadar mas al Fullbuster.

— Vas a ver. — dijo el alquimista a punto de lanzarse al joven Dragneel.

— Oye ¿sabes que le pasa a Juvia? — pregunto este inesperadamente. —La veo algo rara ¿no crees?

— ¿Juvia? — Gray se tranquilizo. — Pues no me he dado cuenta de eso.

— Porque hace unos días iba a ir de misión con Lucy, pero ella invito a Juvia y por esta vez rechazo la invitación. — menciono el pelirrosa. — Además la notamos algo triste. ¿Volviste a hacer unas de tus estupideces Gray?

— No es mi culpa que ella sea molesta. — dijo sin darse cuenta de algo. — Siempre he querido que me dejara en paz, casi no puedo respirar ni mi propio oxigeno.

— O-Oye Gray. — Natsu trataba de detenerlo, pero el Fullbuster siguió hablando.

— Es muy molesta. — dijo el chico hasta que Natsu le dio un golpe en la cabeza. — ¡Que te pasa idiota!

— Mira. — señalo a las escaleras y Gray abrió los ojos al ver que Juvia estaba en la mitad de estas con la cabeza gacha y siendo escondida por su cabello suelto. Hubo un gran silencio por parte de Gray, Natsu, Juvia y algunos que lograron escuchar lo que dijo el mago de hielo.

— J-Juvia. — hablo Gray sin saber que decir, al parecer Juvia si escucho esas cosas que dijo sobre ella.

— Adiós. — dijo decaídamente la chica para bajar las escaleras para ir junto a Gajeel quien ya había cogido un papel del tablero. — ¿Escogiste ya una misión Gajeel-kun?

— Si, vámonos esta es de una duración aproximada de un mes. — dijo el chico viendo a la chica algo triste, lo disimulaba con una sonrisa pero sus ojos decían otra cosa. — ¿Está bien así?

— Si, vámonos. — dijo al chica "sonriendo" para que ambos junto a Lily se fueran a la misión.

— Espera Juvia. — Natsu salió corriendo de las escaleras para alcanzarla. — El tarado de Gray no quiso decir esas cosas y…

Juvia le sonrió algo triste y toco el hombro del Dragón Slayer. — No hace falta que lo defiendas Natsu-san. — ella cerró los ojos y una lagrima recorrió su pálida mejilla. — Ya es el momento de que Juvia tome una decisión.

— Juvia. — Natsu se quedo conmovido notando aquella gota de sal que por fin cayó al suelo.

— Nos veremos en 30 días. — dijo la Loxar en general para todos los del gremio e irse con Gajeel con una mirada

_Definidamente Juvia tratara de olvidar a Gray. — dijo la chica decidida a terminar con este sufrimiento a causa de este amor no correspondido._

Gajeel únicamente miro algo preocupado a la joven de cabellos azules, dio un suspiro al saber de lo que estaba tratando de hacer la chica. — _Te harás mas daño de lo que ya estas Juvia. Solo no cometas una estupidez. — dijo dispuesto a ayudar a su amiga maga de agua._

* * *

_-_ Continuara_-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 2 "Juvia de las Profundidades"_

* * *

**Nuevo proyecto… pensaba publicarlo cuando terminara aunque fuera "Culpabilidad", pero no pude esperar. En este fics, Juvia actuara completamente diferente, su actitud volverá a ser como cuando estuvo en Phantom Lord, una chica serie y reservada de sí misma.**

**Sigo esperando un momento donde Juvia muestre lo fuerte que es en el manga, también mostrare mas momentos Juvia y Gajeel, ya que me encanta la interacción de amistad que tienen esos dos.**

**Próximo Capitulo, "Juvia de las Profundidades" estará de vuelta, no sé porque, pero ese me gusta más que "Juvia del Gran Mar" o "Mujer de la Lluvia", porque cuando lo escuche por primera vez de Monsier Sol me quede WOW, un genial alias. XD**

**Espero comentarios con su respectiva opinión, si les gusto, no les gusto, si tienen recomendaciones para la trama, todo es bienvenido, pero tampoco hay que ser muy duro. Tambien tratare de hacer los capítulos mas largos.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Atte: Maleny.**


	2. Juvia de las Profundidades

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Juvia se rinde, ya no soporta este amor no correspondido y la única alternativa que tiene es tratar de olvidarlo por completo. Si Gray quería que lo dejara en paz, Juvia aceptaría esa petición. ¡Lo dejaría en paz!_

* * *

_-_ __**Entre los Susurros de la Lluvia **___-_

_**Capitulo # 2: "Juvia de las Profundidades"**_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

**U**n mes, un maldito mes y la mente de Gray no estaba tranquilo. Su conciencia no lo dejaba en paz por aquello que se había escapado de su maldita boca. ¡Rayos! Ahora no sabía qué hacer cuando Juvia regresara.

— Maldición Gray, tú y tu estúpida boca. — gruño Natsu sentado en una silla con sus brazos detrás de la nuca. — Si yo fuera Juvia, te daría la mejor paliza de tu vida.

— ¡Ya deja de joderme Natsu! — Gray ya estaba harto y desesperado porque Juvia no llegaba.

— Ya déjalo Natsu, no vale la pena. — tanto Lucy, Erza y Wendy estaban con ellos escuchando la patética pelea de ambos. — Gray tendrá que ganarse de nuevo la atención de Juvia.

— ¿Porque yo haría eso? — el alquimista no entendía las palabras de Lucy.

— Por lo que me dijo Mira-san, Juvia está dispuesta a rendirse. — dicho esto, todos miraron con sorpresa a Lucy. — Juvia ha decidido olvidarte y es mejor, porque no vale la pena ya que cierto Tsundere que conozco no le hace ni un caso.

— Cállate Lucy.

— Me preocupe al ver a Juvia-san salir del gremio en ese estado, creo que no fue buena idea que se fuera con Gajeel-san. —decía Wendy teniendo una bebida en su mano. — Y la verdad no sabemos si realmente regresaran hoy.

— No hemos tenido noticias de ellos. — menciono Erza con su pedazo de pastel de fresas en la mano, algo que nunca podía faltar.

— Gray eres un idiota. —Natsu coreaba para así provocar a Gray y comenzar otra pelea que por supuesto dio inicio.

No solo eso, sino todo el gremio estuvo implicado y mas por la fuerza de Titania cuando ambos tarados tiraron su preciado pastel al suelo. — ¡Me las pagaran! — Erza invoco una espada y comenzar a perseguir a unos temerosos Gray y Natsu que trataban de sobrevivir de lo bestial que podía ser esa mujer alias "Titania".

Las horas pasaron y es escándalo no cesaba, Lucy y Wendy estaba refugiadas detrás de la barra cansadas de los pleitos del gremio.

— Vamos que ya termine o tendremos problemas. — decía Lucy. — Al parecer de que sirvió que remodelaran el gremio.

— Un completo desperdicio. —menciono la Exceed blanca.

Todos estaban ocupados que no se habían percatado de la presencia de dos personas y un Exceed negro que llegaban a las entradas de Fairy Tail. Las siluetas se hicieron presentes desde afuera y al parecer traían algo a sus espaldas, Gray sin querer y por estar distraído impidió el paso de los tres recién llegados.

— ¡Natsu te hare pagar! — dijo sin darse cuenta de quién estaba detrás de él.

— Oye. — hablo la peliazul casi de mala gana, notando que el alquimista giro a verla. — ¿Quieres hacerte a un lado?

— ¿Juvia?

…

Ambos iban caminando tranquilamente dejando atrás la Estación de trenes que poseía Magnolia, la misión había sido todo un éxito pero con muchas complicación.

— Al menos pudimos patear traseros. — dijo Gajeel teniendo a Lily volando a su lado izquierdo. — ¿Verdad Juvia?

— Siempre eres el primero en querer robar toda la diversión Gajeel-kun. — la voz de la chica de cabellos azules se escuchaba normal, pero su mirada mostraba todo lo contrario, un rostro que había dejado en el pasado y que de nuevo estaba de vuelta.

— Oye ¿estás bien de tu ojo? — pregunto viendo aquel parche negro que se posaba encima del ojo izquierdo. — Debes de tener más cuidado tonta.

— Juvia lo siente Gajeel-kun. — dio una escaza sonrisa en sus labios. — N-No es nada. — llevo una mano para tocar suavemente aquella delgada y suave tela de color oscuro. — _Eso pasa por estar pensando en eso de nuevo._

— No te desanimes. — Gajeel al parecer capto sus pensamientos. — El stripper es un estúpido al no darse cuenta de lo que sientes por él.

— ¡Ya no siento nada por el! — levanto un poco la voz un tanto sonrojada y aferrando aquella bolsa de cuero café que posaba sobre su hombro. — Desde el principio Gray-sama no fue nada de Juvia, así que Juvia no dejara que se siga burlando de ella.

— Cambiaste mucho Juvia. — el Redfox miro detenidamente a la joven que miraba al frente sin ningún sentimiento encontrado por el momento, al parecer ella está dispuesta a todo para no volver a sufrir una maldita indecisión de Gray Fullbuster.

Juvia comenzó a sentir pesadez en sus ojos, claro… al principio no estaba segura si olvidar a Gray o no, además de que en el último mes que estuvo fuera no durmió ni comió bien, eso trajo consecuencias en la misión que casi estuvo a punto de fallar, pero eso al menos también le trajo fuerzas para poder completarla, aun siendo una misión normal fue muy difícil pero valía la pena por la paga.

— Oh al parecer de nuevo comenzaron los disturbios. — Gajeel se detuvo junto a sus acompañantes cuando estaban a un metro del gremio, viendo sillas y mesas volando incluyendo personas entre ellos al imperativo Natsu que al parecer se divertía a lo grande, tratando de joderle la existencia a Gray.

— Creo que al menos ya me acostumbre. — Lily tenía una gota en su cabeza, siempre lo mismo y más tarde habría problemas.

— Maldito Salamander, divirtiéndose sin mí. — Gajeel apretó su puño. — Vamos Juvia.

— Como sea. — únicamente dijo ella sin más para que ambos comenzaran a entrar al gremio, cuando pusieron el primer pie alguien se les puso enfrente bloqueando el paso de ambos.

Juvia noto que era Gray y no mostro ni un sentimiento al volver a verlos después de un mes, dio un suspiro agotador y dijo: — Oye ¿Quieres hacerte a un lado? — dijo de mala gana viendo que el volteo a verla.

— ¿Juvia?

No pudo evitarlo, pero el escuchar esos labios pronunciar su nombre, la llenaban un poco de felicidad. _Un poco_, ya no como antes después de lo ocurrido en el baile del Castillo de Mercurius.

…

Gray y los demás vieron que Juvia, Gajeel y Lily habían regresado sanos y salvos. — Bienvenidos. — sonrió Mirajane acercándose. — ¿Les fue bien?

— Una que otra complicación, pero todo fue pan comido. — el metalero entro primero para ir a una mesa.

— Muy aburrido para el gusto de Juvia. —la chica le siguió para sentarse encima de la mesa que ocupaba el equipo Natsu. — ¿Saben dónde está el Maestro? Tengo que darle algo.

— Juvia ¿Qué traes en el ojo? — Lucy se levanto y se acerco a la chica viendo el parche negro que traía en el ojo. — No me digas que… — creyó lo peor, pero Juvia negó con la cabeza suavemente.

— Juvia se distrajo, eso es todo. — la tranquilizo un poco. — Por cierto… — ella saco algo aquel saco que traía. — Toma, cuando Juvia lo vio, pensó en traértelo.

— ¿Qué es? — vio la rubia y sus ojos se iluminaban. — ¡Este libro! ¡Gracias Juvia! Esto mejorara en mi novela.

Juvia no sonrió, pero sus ojos mostraban felicidad por su amiga rubia, la primera que considero su primera amiga de verdad.

— Juvia. — el anciano se hizo presente. — Veo que han regresado sanos y salvos.

— Nunca subestimen a aquellos que fueron conocidos como los "Element 4" — sonrió el DS sonriendo. — Gehe…

— Maestro, Juvia le trae el pedido. — saco de la bolsa marrón, la cabeza esquelética de una serpiente que al parecer tenía un tamaño promedio mediano. — Para usted maestro. — se la entrego en las manos del más bajito.

— Perdón por haberte molestado Juvia — el anciano tomo el esqueleto.

— ¿Para qué quiere eso Maestro? — pregunto Mirajane examinando el cráneo de dicha serpiente.

— Únicamente como decoración, además son muy raras y valen una fortuna, pero como no quería gastar por una, le pedí el favor a Juvia que estaba en una misión de ese tipo.

— Juvia. — Erza también se levanto. — Tu ojo esta.

— No es nada enserio. — la chica se levanto de la mesa. — Antes de regresar, fuimos a ver a Porlyusica-san para ver que se podí… — sintió un pequeño mareo y se recargo en la mesa llevando una mano a su cabeza.

— Juvia. — Gray se acerco y tomo su brazo. — ¿Estás bien? Sería mejor que fueras a descansar.

— No toques a Juvia. — dijo la chica apenas alejándose de el. — ¿No tienes suficiente con lo que dijiste?

— Espera Juvia lo que trataba de decir era…

— ¡A Juvia le vale una mierda lo que quieras decir! — levanto la voz molesta, no podía creer que Gray aun tuviera el descaro de verla después de lo que ocurrió. Por su parte esas palabras sorprendieron a los demás, Juvia no era de aquellas que hablaba de esa manera con tal lenguaje.

— J-Juvia.

— Me vale tu preocupación. — dijo más calmada. — Esto se acabo Gray.

— ¿Qué te paso Juvia? ¡¿Qué mierda te está pasando?! — el perdió la paciencia, de la noche a la mañana Juvia en vez de mostrarse amorosa y muy gentil con él, ahora era una completa desconocida para él. — Tú no eres la Juvia que conozco.

— ¿Quieres saber qué pasa? — la voz de la Loxar se escucho algo sarcástica. — Juvia te lo dirá. Veamos… Había una vez una chica que una vez permaneció en el gremio Phantom Lord, ella fue colocada en la elite de dicho gremio, en un grupo llamado los "Element 4" conformad… — no termino, porque Gray la interrumpió.

— Ya déjate de bromas Juvia. — estaba impaciente por saber lo que estaba pasando con Juvia.

— Bien, la vida de esa chica era solamente soledad entre la lluvia hasta que conoció a un chico que volteo completamente su mundo, tuvieron una batalla y ella perdió, pero ella se enamoro profundamente de ese chico siguiéndolo y siguiéndolo hasta el gremio de Fairy Tail. — se acerco a él mirándolo con indiferencia. — Ella hizo hasta lo imposible para que el tomara en cuenta sus sentimiento ¿y que recibió a cabo? Un maldito rechazo que únicamente duro 5 segundos, así de simple y con mucha _honestidad_. Mucho tiempo paso y ella decidió ya dejar de joderse la vida por algo que no valía ni la pena, lamentándose por no haber abierto los ojos a tiempo.

— Juvia estas exagerando. — Gray se alejo algo nervioso, no soportaba ver aquella fría y penetrante mirada de Juvia posada en el, aquella mirada sería capaz de penetrar hasta su fría alma para perturbarla.

— ¡Tú no tienes idea de cómo se siente Juvia por tu maldito rechazo! — ella lo empujo un poco para salir del gremio molesta, con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos mostrando el enojo y la rabia que sentía por Gray.

— ¡Maldita sea Juvia ven acá! — Gray iba a dejar las cosas en orden, pero Erza lo detuvo.

— No estaba enterada de eso Gray. — la chica lo miro seriamente. — ¿La rechazaste? Entonces dime… ¿De qué sirvió lo que te dije esa noche en Crocus?

— Tu no entiendes Erza.

— Me decepcionas Gray, eres tan fuerte como para lidiar contra un gremio oscuro, pero no lo suficiente como para enfrentar tus sentimientos. — Erza se fue marchando.

— Al parecer "Juvia de las Profundidades" está de vuelta. — menciono Gajeel.

— ¿A qué te refieres Gajeel? — pregunto Levy sentándose a su lado.

— Cuando estábamos en Phantom Lord, Juvia era muy seria y reservada. No mostraba emociones y siempre ignoraba a todos los hombres de Phantom. A excepción de mi y los demás del "Element 4". — respondió el hombre comiendo un trozo de hierro. — Juvia a lo largo de su vida gano muchos sobrenombres, por ejemplo el que acabo de mencionar. Así que estén preparados, porque verán a una Juvia completamente diferente a la que han conocido hasta ahora y al parecer esta vez lloverá más a menudo.

— Muchas gracias Gray. — Cana se acerco con su típico barril. — Arréglalo.

— ¡Maldición como sea lo hare! — el Fullbuster totalmente cabreado fue en busca de Juvia.

— Oye stripper. — escucho la voz del DS del Hierro y cuando volteo recibió un golpe en la cara cortesía del antes mencionado.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? — Gray se había levantado del golpe recibido.

— Eso fue por lastimar a Juvia y esto… — le dio otro golpe en la quijada. — Por permitir que vuelva a aquella vida atrapada en la lluvia.

Lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y levantarlo. — Tarado no se que vio Juvia en ti.

— Acaso te gusta Juvia ¿o qué? — pregunto Gray algo molesto por haber llegado a esa conclusión, era casi la primera vez que ve a Gajeel preocupados por alguien y mas por Juvia.

— ¡Serás idiota! — lo soltó bruscamente. — Juvia es mi amiga, tarado. — se mostro molesto por el comentario. — Te diré algo Gray Fullbuster, si no haces que Juvia vuelva a ser la misma de antes, te juro por Metalicana que te mato.

Gajeel le dio la espalda y se fue al gremio nuevamente. — Y no es una simple amenaza. — y se fue dejando a Gray solo en medio de las calles de la ciudad.

Fue en busca de la chica yendo a los sitios donde ella frecuentaba más y la encontró en el primer lugar que pensó al principio, el lago. Estaba allí recostada en una de las raices de uno de los frondoso arboles que había allí.

Cuando se fue acercando, noto poco a poco que estaba dormida, su respiración era tranquila y sus ojos eran envueltos por aquellas hermosas pestañas largas y finas, su cabello casi desparramado por todos lados, la vio muy frágil, muy diferente a como era hace rato.

_Si no haces que Juvia vuelva a ser la misma de antes, te juro por Metalicana que te mato._

Las palabras de Gajeel resonaban en su cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, de alguna manera le hubiera gustado que Juvia dejara de acosarlo todo el tiempo… pero por alguna razón dentro de sí mismo sentía algo vacio, pero aun no estaba consciente de que la única persona que podía llenar dicho vacía era la maga que estaba delante de él en este momento, durmiendo con gran tranquilidad.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 3: "Indiferencia"_

* * *

**Al parecer este proyecto será corto y que será menos de 10 capítulos o exacto. Un dato: Les daré una pequeña idea de cómo es aquel parche que usa Juvia temporalmente.**

**Si alguien ha visto la serie de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, el parche negro que usaba Syaoran (Real) es del mismo estilo que usa nuestra querida Juvia, no sé qué me pasa que por el momento estoy algo obsesionada por los parches, y porque casi uno que otro personaje favorito tiene uno. **

**Por ejemplo:**

**Misaki Mei (Another) Ciel (Kuroshitsuji) Fay D Florite y Syaoran (Tsubasa Chronicles) Uryuu Minene (Mirai Nikki) entre otros. Hahah, creo que hay mas, pero por lo mientras son los que me gustan y que se ven bien con ellos.**

**Agradecimientos a: **

**UchihaDiana – Tamiithax – Izumi xdd – ErzaScarlet-Sama – AnikaSukino 5d – Marcia – Bra-Megumi – Comentario anónimo – Medaka-chan y Mar.**

**Eso sería todo por el momento, nos veremos en la próxima actualización.**


	3. Indiferencia

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Juvia se rinde, ya no soporta este amor no correspondido y la única alternativa que tiene es tratar de olvidarlo por completo. Si Gray quería que lo dejara en paz, Juvia aceptaría esa petición. ¡Lo dejaría en paz!_

* * *

_-_ __**Entre los Susurros de la Lluvia **___-_

_**Capitulo # 3: "Indiferencia"**_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

**E**l joven Fullbuster miro atentamente a la maga de agua que aun estaba durmiendo debajo de dicho árbol frondoso, dejando salir uno que otro suspiro de sus labios entreabiertos, no sabía si despertarla para que ambos hablen de muchas cosas o de plano dejarla descansar y esperar el momento adecuado.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Tenía que arreglar las cosas de una buena vez o las cosas empeorarían más de lo que ya estaban y todo por su maldita boca y honestidad, dio un paso adelante y noto que los parpados de la joven temblaban un poco para que uno de ellos se abriera, exactamente el derecho que no estaba herido por la misión.

— ¿Eh? — ella no pensó que Gray estuviera a un metro de ella. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — mostro algo de molestia y se levanto para peinar sus cabellos y de paso iba a colocarse de nuevo el parche, pero la mano de Gray la detuvo. — ¡¿Qué quieres?!

— Tenemos que hablar.

— ¡No toques a Juvia! — de un manotazo ella alejo la mano de Gray y levantarse. — ¿No te quedo claro Gray-sama?

— Si tanto dices que me detestas. ¿Por qué sigues llamándome con el sufijo "sama"? — pregunto este tratando de hacerle abrir los ojos y se rindiera de una vez.

_¿Está tratando de poner a prueba a Juvia? — Juvia como que sabia las intenciones del chico de hielo. — _La primera razón ya la sabes. — dijo ella desinteresada.

— ¿Primera razón? — este no comprendió lo que trataba de decir. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— La primera razón es muy obvia, era porque Juvia te quería mucho. — ella se coloco el parche y se agacho en la orilla del rio para ver su reflejo y acomodarlo bien entre su cara y cabello.

— ¿Me querías?

— No es necesario repetirlo. — se levanto y lo miro cruzando los brazos. — La segunda razón es esta: Juvia te tiene mucho respeto Gray-sama, es por eso que aun Juvia te llama de esta manera ¿entendiste? Gray-sama es uno de los magos más fuertes del gremio, esa es la razón.

— ¿Y qué pasa con el amor que dices que me tenias? — esa frase enfado a la chica quien frunció el seño.

— Se esfumo, todo se acabo Gray-sama. — ella evito la mirada. — Juvia se ha cansado y de que sirve de un amor no correspondido.

— Juvia creo que estas exagerando todo esto. — el chico ya no sabía que decir, le incomodaba un poco el tema sobre el amor que Juvia tenia hacia él.

— Gray-sama no entiende nada. — ella del coraje no pudo evitar que las lagrimas comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas. — ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste en la fiesta de Mercurius?

— ¿Eh?

— Gray-sama lo había dicho: "Comenzare a decir no a todo lo que no me gusta". ¡A Juvia realmente le dolió eso y más por quedar como una tonta enfrente de mucha gente! Juvia nunca se sintió tan humillada en toda su vida. — comenzó a recordar lo mal que se sintió cuando Gray la hirió de esa manera y para aparentar, no tuvo más opción que decir otra cosa que se le ocurriera aunque de nuevo había sido de total desagrado para el Fullbuster. — Es por eso que Juvia abrió los ojos y decidió ponerle un alto.

— Juvia. — Gray vio que ella se limpiaba las lágrimas con brusquedad. — Yo…

— Por eso Juvia te dirá esto Gray-sama. — lo señalo con uno de sus delgados y finos dedos. — ¡Juvia ha decidido olvidar a un maldito Tsundere como tú!

Esas palabras dejaron a Gray sin palabras, no sabía que decir y con lo que dijo Juvia, vio que estaba dispuesta a todo y vio que no mentía en lo absoluto. Sus ojos llorosos le decían mucho más que las palabras.

La maga de agua le dio la espalda. — ¿Ya lo captas Gray-sama? A partir de este momento únicamente tendremos relación entre compañeros de Gremio, pero ya no volverás a ver a la antigua Juvia nunca más. — dio una sonrisa melancólica, algo que no quería que Gray viera. — Deberías estar contento ya que eso tal vez era lo que querías ¿no? — dio una pequeña risa lastimera. — Aunque sea, solo Juvia te dará las gracias por haberle mostrado un hermoso cielo azul, pero… — miro el cielo que poco a poco se nublaba, tornándose gris. — Al parecer esos días soleados también se han acabado. — finalizo para comenzar a marcharse en cuanto las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre Magnolia.

…

Los días fueron pasando y la alegría del gremio seguía intacta, solo que todos se dieron cuenta del cambio repentino que tuvo Juvia después de lo ocurrido y ahora ya no se la pasaba con los demás del gremio, estaba únicamente en el segundo piso ya sea sola o con Gajeel y Lily, son a los únicos a los que dejaba a acercarse.

— Oye ¿estás segura de esto? — el día de hoy Gajeel de nuevo estaba junto a ella, ambos tomando algo mientras ella miraba por el balcón mirando a todos como siempre de fiesta.

— Juvia nunca estuvo muy segura. — suspiro llevando a sus labios aquel tarro mientras cerraba sus ojos. — Al menos Juvia siente que tiene menos carga encima.

— ¡Juvia! — grito Happy volando hacia donde estaba ellos, seguido de un alegra Natsu que subía las escaleras.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — pregunto ella confusa calmando su serio semblante, suavizándolo un poco. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Venimos a ver como estabas. — dijo Natsu sentándose junto a Gajeel. — Y de paso preguntarte si ibas de misión con nosotros.

— ¿De misión? — ella se sorprendió un poco y vio a Lucy y Erza subir también sonriéndole. — C-Chicas…

— Anda Juvia, vamos. — la animo Lucy, después de haber visto aquel comportamiento frio en la maga, quería hacer lo posible para que volviera a ser la misma.

— No queremos verte así Juvia. — le siguió Erza sonriéndole y cruzando los brazos.

— También ira Gray. — le dijo Natsu, pero ese fue un gran error.

— Si Gray-sama va, entonces Juvia no tiene pensado ir. — dijo de mala gana preocupando a los presentes, incluyendo al DS del Hierro.

— Juvia. — Lucy ya no sabía que decir.

— Si ustedes creen que ayudar a Gray-sama con este asunto pueden enganchar a Juvia entonces… — la maga de agua fue interrumpida por Erza.

— Estas equivocada Juvia. — hablo Titania seriamente. — No lo hacemos por eso, simplemente queremos ayudarte, si no quieres perdonar a Gray entonces respetamos tu decisión, pero en esta misión te necesitamos.

Juvia no estaba segura, al parecer ya no era necesario seguir confiando en sus amigos, ya que al parecer todos estaban del lado de Gray o al menos así ella lo creía.

— Juvia ira si Gajeel-kun también va. — dijo abriendo sus ojos y mirando a su amigo. — Gajeel-kun ¿puedes venir?

— Si no hay inconveniente voy contigo. — dijo este sin dudarlo, teniendo la aprobación del equipo.

— Bien, entonces vámonos. — dijo Erza bajando las escaleras junto con los demás, Juvia no estaba segura pero decidió no meter de nuevo el tema a la conversación y tratar de ignorar a Gray lo mas que pudiera, únicamente compartiría palabras con él cuando se trate de la misión.

Wendy, Charle y Gray ya los estaban esperando en la entrada, cuando el ultimo mencionado y Juvia se miraron a los ojos, ella evito luego la mirada para caminar junto a Gajeel y Lily, dejándolo atrás con Erza y Wendy.

…

Porlyusica había terminado de revisar el ojo lastimado de la chica que estaba ya en completo estado, se alejo de la maga de agua para guardar el libro de medicina que tenia encima de la mesa. — Al parecer a medicina funciono bien, tu ojo ya está recuperado. — dijo desinteresadamente. — Ya estas mejor, así que ya vete. No soporto a los humanos ¿sabes? — menciono mirando por la ventana a Gray Fullbuster que estaba esperando afuera con los brazos cruzados y recargado en uno de los arboles.

— Juvia lamenta las molestias Porlyusica-san. — dijo la chica algo apenada guardando el parche entre sus ropas. — Juvia se lo agradece mucho.

— Ten más cuidado para la próxima vez. — menciono la anciana pelirrosa acompañándola a la puerta.

— Gracias por todo. — sonrió ella un poco para abrir la puerta y salir para encontrarse al joven de cabellos negros. — ¿Creí que te habías ido? — pregunto ella cambiando su semblante completamente. — No era necesario que acompañaras a Juvia.

— No vengas con eso Juvia. — Gray se acerco un poco. — Los amigos están para apoyarte ¿no?

— P-Por si no te has dado cuenta, n-no somos amigos Gray-sama, nunca lo hemos sido. — bajo la mirada. — D-Desde que Juvia se unió al gremio, lo ha habías tomado en cuenta. — comenzó a caminar con una mirada molesta, mientras Gray la seguía de cerca. — El único amigo que Juvia ha tenido ha sido Gajeel-kun.

— Juvia. — el toco su hombro y ella de un manotazo alejo la mano masculina. — No me trates con tanta familiaridad. — dijo con una mirada de molestia y con un poco de aires de grandeza que detecto el joven Fullbuster. — Vámonos que quiero regresar al gremio. — la chica poco a poco estaba olvidando la manera de dirigirse a sí misma, olvidándose de la tercera persona sin darse cuenta.

Ya había pasado una semana de la misión en la que fue Juvia y Gajeel con el equipo Natsu, no fue tan difícil, pero nunca faltaban las pequeñas peleas o confrontación que Gray iniciaba contra Juvia, quien únicamente le ignoraba o le respondía de mala gana dejando a todos sin palabras.

Gray se dio cuenta que la indiferencia de Juvia, le estaba lastimando, pero era muy orgulloso como para aceptarlo a estas alturas.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 3: "Encerrada"_

* * *

**Nuevo Capítulo de este pequeño fics, ese Gray sí que va a sufrir por dicha indiferencia de Juvia. Algo que realmente disfruto mucho.**

**También aprovecho para invitarlos a otro pequeño proyecto que acabo de publicar, resulta que no es un Gruvia, sino algo que realmente se me ocurrió, se llama "Frases de las Madres" protagonizada por Ur, Gray y Lyon, dense una pequeña vuelta y déjenme su opinión.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Bra-Megumi – ErzaScarlet-Sama – Izumi xdd – Celia – Dixie Ulquiorra – Kim-blanca – AnikaSukino 5d – Giulii – Tamiithax y rita uchiha namikaze.**

**Nos veremos pronto.**

**Atte: Maleny.**


	4. Encerrada

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Juvia se rinde, ya no soporta este amor no correspondido y la única alternativa que tiene es tratar de olvidarlo por completo. Si Gray quería que lo dejara en paz, Juvia aceptaría esa petición. ¡Lo dejaría en paz!_

* * *

_-_ __**Entre los Susurros de la Lluvia **___-_

_**Capitulo # 4: "Encerrada"**_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

**P**or una semana entera permaneció encerrada en su habitación, estaba recostada con una mirada ida y que mostraba inseguridad al igual que la indecisión que la había estado asechando desde hace unos días y todo por culpa del maldito Fullbuster.

Nunca debió de haber tomado esa misión con él, porque le traería problemas que solo le concierne a ambos hoy en día.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste? — se decía apretando con fuerza las sabanas azules de su suave cama, frunciendo el seño lo mas que pudo mostrando enojo y molestia, al igual que su pequeña quijada que estaba siendo apretada con fuerza. La razón por la cual no había salido de su cuarto era por una simple misión.

— _¿Gray vas de misión? — pregunto Mirajane como siente tras la barra viendo que el joven le enseñaba un papel con una misión sencilla, pero que daban buena paga._

— _Si, Natsu y los demás no me esperaron así que pienso ir por mi cuenta. — respondió el recargándose momentáneamente en la barra. — Así que si no hay ningún problema, me voy ahora mismo._

— _Oye creo que sería mejor que fueras acompañado. — sugirió la albina mirando a Juvia que estaba en una mesa algo cerca de donde estaban, siendo acompañada con Cana y Lissana, la maga de agua estaba sentada encima de la mesa teniendo la cabeza gacha para así ver a sus amigas, después de mucho tiempo Juvia decidió volver a reforzar un poco los lazos con quienes mejor se llevaba y mas porque por ese día Gajeel y Lily no estaban._

— _¿Con quién? Natsu y los demás se fueron. — dijo este sin entender a la Strauss mayor._

— _Juvia. — alzo la voz Mira viendo que la maga de agua capto su atención. — Estas libre hoy ¿verdad?_

— _¿Pasa algo? — pregunto la Loxar teniendo entre sus manos una pequeña botella de Sake, cortesía de Cana Alberona._

— _¿Sería posible que acompañaras a Gray a su misión? — esas palabras sorprendieron a Gray quien la volteo a ver y a Juvia también, pero ella lo disimulo con una cara que mostraba desinterés._

— _¿Por qué Juvia tiene que ir? — pregunto simplemente. —Juvia no tiene que ver con Gray-sama así que él puede ir solo, después de todo el es un mago fuerte. — evito la mirada para dar beber un poco de aquella botella._

— _Por favor Juvia. — la albina cambio su semblante completamente mostrándose algo triste por como la chica trataba a Gray quien únicamente estaba callado._

— _Natsu-san y los demás pueden acompañarlo. Por cierto ¿Dónde están? — miro a todos lados para localizarlos._

— _Se fueron de misión._

— _¿Misión? — la chica vio a Gray por unos segundos y dio un suspiro. — De acuerdo, pero únicamente porque me lo pides Mira-san._

— _Muchas gracias Juvia. _

— _Bien ya está decidido. — se levanto de aquella mesa y fue al lado de Gray. — Me darás los detalles de la misión camino a nuestro destino. — le dio a la albina la botella de cerámica vacía. — Nos veremos. — ella se adelanto caminando con los brazos cruzados dejando a Gray atrás._

— _Buena suerte Gray. — le dijo Cana burlonamente mientras esta ya no sabía que decir, lo único que pudo hacer era seguir a Juvia, al parecer el ambiente iba a ser muy callado e incomodo._

Abrió los ojos rápidamente al escuchar golpes suaves en la puerta de su habitación, se levanto pero sin dejar la cama completamente. — ¿Quién es?

— Oye Juvia ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ahí? — era la voz de Gajeel quien poco a poco aumentaba la magnitud de dichos golpes.

— ¿Gajeel-kun? — ella se coloco frente a la puerta. — ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

— Titania esta aquí conmigo. — respondió este cruzando los brazos. — Ya sal de la habitación maldita sea.

— Gajeel tiene razón, Juvia. — hablo la maga más fuerte del gremio. — Tienes que salir, nos estas preocupando a todos.

No hubo respuesta en los primeros minutos hasta que ambos escucharon el sonido del seguro de la puerta para que esta se abriera un poco mostrando el rostro serio de la chica. — Juvia. — dijeron ambos al unisonó.

Ella salió completamente de la habitación dando un suspiro. — J-Juvia pide disculpas p-por preocuparlos. — dijo apenada para recibir un coscorrón del Redfox. — ¿G-Gajeel-kun?

— Mujer tonta. — este la dejo ir cruzando los brazos molesto. — ¿Y? ¿Ya vas a salir?

— Juvia, al menos queremos verte de nuevo en el gremio. — menciono Erza. — Si lo que buscas es la soledad, entonces te perderás completamente.

Juvia únicamente asintió. — Esperen que Juvia se cambie de ropa por favor. — ella de nuevo entro para comenzar a cambiarse ya que estaba únicamente con una ropa algo holgada, pero que la hacía sentir cómoda, se cambio usando el atuendo reciente que había usado cuando reemplazo a Natsu en el "Daimatou Enbu", solo que esta vez omitió aquel gorrito que adoraba su cabeza, acomodo su cabello y como este había crecido un poco durante este periodo de tiempo, era normal que ahora algo de su cabello fuera cubriendo poco a poco su ojo izquierdo, pero al menos a ella le gustaba.

Salió notando que Erza y Gajeel la estaba esperando, ella dio una sonrisa pequeña para que los tres regresaran al gremio, durante ese tiempo, siguió recordando lo sucedido con el joven Fullbuster.

_Habían entrado a uno de los vagones del tren que los llevaría a su destino, Gray como era un "caballero", le cedió a Juvia primero el paso, así que ella tomo un lugar junto a la ventana, el Fullbuster tenía pensado sentar junto a ella en silencio._

_Juvia capto rápidamente el movimiento y lo que hizo fue estirar sus pálidas piernas en el asiento de junto mientras se recargaba en la ventana ya no dándole lugar al joven Fullbuster que se quedo helado y al final no tuvo más opción que usar el asiento que había frente a ella._

— _¿Y? — ella lo llamo. — ¿En qué consiste la misión? — hablo normalmente para recargar su mano en la ventanilla y después su cabeza mostrándose algo aburrida. — Espero que sea bueno. — pensó comenzando a escuchar lo que Gray decía._

_La misión era simple, pero hubo complicaciones cuando tenían que enfrentarse a unos magos que eran un poco débiles que ambos enviados de Fairy Tail, pero que tenían habilidades asombrosas._

_Gray estaba siendo acorralado por muchos magos en una zona rocosa, no tenia escapatoria y al ver que todos iban a atacar al mismo tiempo, dio una que otra maldición._

_Hasta que varias cuchillas de agua habían eliminado a demasiados de ellos, Juvia había aparecido encima de una gran roca con sus brazos cruzados, dándose cuenta que no era necesario mucho poder contra ellos._

— _¿Qué esperar Gray-sama? — ella se mostro dura en ese momento. — Y Juvia creyó que realmente podías con ellos._

— _¡No me hables de esa manera! — grito molesto y herido por cómo era Juvia con el, pero no se dio cuenta de que una emboscada iba a atacarlo por las espaldas, hasta que un torrente de agua los golpeo dejándolos noqueados._

— _¿Ves? Ni siquiera la guardia puedes mantenerla. — menciono encerrando a todos los magos, aproximadamente 10 de ellos, en grandes burbujas de agua._

_Fue más tarde cuando los llevaron a las autoridades y recibir la recompensa. Frente a ellos estaba una familia y una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 6 años que daba las gracias en todo momento._

— _Gracias Onee-chan, Onii-chan. — decía la niña de cabello negro atado a unas coletas y carita adorable._

_Si, la misión era rescatar a esa pobre niña que había sido capturada por esos magos, su familia estaba desesperada y dieron una gran recompensa que la verdad valió la pena para ellos, agradecidos con aquellos magos que trajeron a su hija sana y salva._

— _En verdad estamos agradecidos con Fairy Tail y en especial con ustedes. — menciono la madre que era de la misma estatura de Juvia, con cabellos castaños que llegaban a media espalda y con unas pocas arrugas sobre sus mejillas y frente._

— _No tiene que agradecer. — sonrió la chica enormemente, algo que había sorprendido a Gray._

_Una sonrisa que había perdido desde hace tiempo y que sería muy difícil de recuperar. — Juvia es hora de irnos._

_La familia dio una reverencia y ambos magos decidieron regresar a Magnolia con gran tranquilidad al haber completado con éxito la misión, pero a medio camino a la estación Gray la detuvo._

— _¿Pasa algo Gray-sama?_

— _Antes debemos repartimos la recompensa ¿no? — dijo mostrando la pequeña bolsita de cuero que traía los jewel que ganaron._

— _¿Uh? — ella lo miro confundida. — Juvia no necesita el dinero. — dijo sin rodeos que sorprendió al Fullbuster._

— _¿Qué? Pero al menos me ayudaste con la misión, es mejor que tengas una parte. _

— _Juvia no lo necesita, quédatelo. — cruzo los brazos mirando al cielo. _

— _¿Y la renta? — ella por la pregunta lo miro. — Que recuerdo la renta de Fairy Hills está por venir pronto y no he visto que fueras a misiones._

— _Es porque Juvia ya ha pagado la renta de este mes. — coloco sus brazos en jarras. — El mes pasado Juvia pago por adelantado, así que este mes lo tiene libre. A Juvia siempre le ha gustado pagar antes del tiempo fijo._

— _Y-Ya veo._

— _Sera mejor volver al gremio ¿no? — ella le toco el hombro suavemente. — Ya es hora._

— _Como digas._

_El viaje de regreso fue igual al anterior, solo que la chica decidió repetir lo mismo que antes, pero esta vez para descansar, quedándose dormida siendo observada por el Fullbuster. _

_Había sentido que alguien la trataba de despertar y abrió los ojos encontrándose con Gray. — ¿Gray-sama?_

— _Ya llegamos a Magnolia, levántate o nos cerraran las puertas. — aviso para que ambos salieran de los vagones._

_El camino fue entre el desgarrador silencio, Juvia iba muy adelantada de Gray sintiéndose aliviada ya que cuando pisara las puertas del gremio, las cosas serian normales como ella lo ve, sin tener que estar cerca del Fullbuster._

— _Ya quiero llegar. — dijo en voz baja viendo a unos metros el gremio, hasta que se detuvo en seco al sentir que la tomaban del brazo. Gray se había atrevido a jalarla hacia el e inesperadamente besarla ante la sorpresa de la Loxar, ella se quedo estupefacta sin saber qué hacer, pero tenía los ojos bien abiertos y vio que el chico se separo de ella._

— _Ya me harte de esa actitud conmigo. — le dijo seriamente y decidido. — Juvia, hare que vuelvas a ser la misma de antes, así que prepárate._

_Ella no dijo nada, únicamente acelero su paso dejándolo muy atrás y cuando entro no saludo a nadie, subió las escaleras rumbo al segundo piso donde afortunadamente no había nadie y fue a un rincón para sentarse, ocultando las lagrimas que corrían de sus ojos, atreviendo a dar un fuerte golpe en una de las paredes y tensar su quijada dolorosamente._

— _E-Eres completamente un estúpido Gray-sama. — su cuerpo temblaba de furia, que descaro del Fullbuster decirle y hacerle eso. ¿Que no entendía que ella ya estaba harta de esta situación?_

Todos vieron que los tres habían llegado al gremio muchos aliviados de que la Loxar haya regresado ya que estuvo ausente durante una larga semana, encerrada en su habitación de Fairy Hills sin intención de salir, todos creían que posiblemente tuvo de nuevo problemas con Gray. Juvia como siempre no dijo nada y fue al segundo piso junto a Gajeel, pidiendo a parte unas bebidas para más al rato, siendo observados por todos en silencio.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ahora Gray? — reclamo Lucy al alquimista de hielo que únicamente se quedaba serio viendo a Juvia que estaba sentada en una mesa del segundo piso, llevando sus mano a su cabeza y mirándolo de reojo con mucha molestia, su mirada le decía algo como: "¡Juvia quiere golpearte!"

— Nada. — únicamente respondió eso, ni siquiera el sabia el porqué había hecho eso en la misión, pero aparte de que no quería ser apaleado por Gajeel, extrañaba demasiado a la antigua Juvia.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntaba Gajeel a la chica que no dejaba de temblar.

— S-Si, solo… t-tengo ganas de golpear a alguien. — menciono algo apenada comenzando a tranquilizarse. — E-Esto ya se está volviendo muy molesto. — miro de reojo nuevamente al joven Fullbuster mientras un escaso sonrojo ocupaba sus mejillas.

* * *

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 5: "Pequeños Celos"_

* * *

_**Cómo que Juvia esta recapacitando de nuevo con ese beso ¿no? Y Gray ya se atrevió a besarla, wow ¿Cómo seguirán las cosas?**_

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**kAeDe-HiMe – Karliss – Dixie Ulquiorra – ErzaScarlet-Sama – UchihaDiana – Zerevis – Izumi xdd – Giulii – Lee Ab Koi – Medaka-chan – Bra-Megumi – Kim-blanca – AnikaSukino 5d y PoliFullbuster.**_

_**Espero no haber olvidado a alguien, así que con esto por el momento me despido.**_

_**Nos veremos pronto.**_


	5. Pequeños Celos

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Juvia se rinde, ya no soporta este amor no correspondido y la única alternativa que tiene es tratar de olvidarlo por completo. Si Gray quería que lo dejara en paz, Juvia aceptaría esa petición. ¡Lo dejaría en paz!_

_-_ __**Entre los Susurros de la Lluvia **___-_

_**Capitulo # 5: "Pequeños Celos"**_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

**T**rataba de no cometer una estupidez en ese momento, mirando con suma molestia como el Fullbuster estaba siendo rodeado por muchas mujeres de aquella posada, mientras ella estaba hasta el fondo de la habitación sentada en un rincón y los brazos cruzados, conteniendo sus ganas de seguir mirando él como esas chicas resbalosas se acercaban mas al joven y al parecer a este no le "molestaba" en lo absoluto.

— ¿Juvia? — Lucy se acerco al notar lo incomoda que estaba en ese lugar. — ¿Estás bien?

— Si. — dijo duramente evitando la mirada molesta que tenia. — E-Es solo que… — señalo con la mirada al grupo de mujeres empalagosas que estaban con Gray.

— ¿Ese Gray que se cree? — Lucy también estaba en total desacuerdo que Gray tomara esa actitud y más con la maga de agua presente. — Juvia.

— No hace falta que digas nada Lucy-san, a Juvia no le interesa con quien esta Gray-sama. — dijo con suma molestia mirando a un punto desconocido del lugar.

— Como digas, si necesitas hablar de otra cosa no dudes en llamarme. — la chica rubia se fue cuando Natsu se estaba metiendo en problemas.

— Creo que fue mala idea haberlos invitado. — menciono bebiendo un poco de Sake que había en una botella junto a la comida que estaba frente a ella.

— ¿Gray-kun quien piensas que es más linda? — Escuchaba las frases tontas de aquellas mujeres que incomodaban al Fullbuster, pero este no "trataba" de alejarse de ella -porque realmente lo tenían atrapado en esa montaña de interesadas-. Otro poco mas y perdería el quicio.

El equipo Natsu al saber que Juvia iría a darse un descanso en Hosenka, decidieron acompañarla para tomarse unos buenos días de relajación, todos hospedados en la misma posada, solo que la maga de agua tenía una habitación individual para ella sola, era muy grande y contaba con termas al aire libre fuera de su habitación.

— Gray-kun es tan lindo y es un mago de hielo. — de nuevo escucho a esas molestas mujeres, apretando sus manos en el tatami que estaba siendo poco a poco atravesado por esas delicadas manos que nicamente querían golpear al causante de su irritación.

— Hola. — cuando ella abrió los ojos, vio que un chico apuesto de cabellos negros y ojos violetas le sonreía, al parecer era un turista. — ¿Eres turista?

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso le hablas a Juvia? — pregunto ella algo sonrojaba porque ese apuesto chico le hablo, noto que este dio una risita para sentarse al frente suyo.

— Tienes una forma muy adorable de hablar. — menciono este sonriéndole mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco mas ocultándolo con su cabello. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Creo que sería más cortes que dijeras tu nombre antes de preguntárselo a alguien más. — sonrió ella llevando un pedazo de Sushi a su boca masticándolo lentamente.

— Mi nombre es Haru, encantado. — le extendió la mano y ella lo dudo por un momento, pero al recordar la situación en la que estaba, sonrió y estrecho su mano con la de él.

— Juvia. — la chica sonrió para que una mujer del servicio llegara.

— ¿Les ofrezco algo?

— Podría traerme lo mismo que ella, por favor. — hablo cortésmente el muchacho oji-violeta.

La mujer asintió y se retiro dejando a ambos que estaban apartados de los demás.

— Por lo que veo eres una maga de Fairy Tail ¿no? — noto la marca del gremio en la pierna de la chica.

— ¿Te diste cuenta? — por alguna razón a ella le agradaba la compañía de ese tipo, pero algún tipo de atracción como el que tenia por Gray, pues no sentía nada. — Juvia es una orgullosa maga de Fairy Tail, dispuesta a todo con tal de ver al gremio con bien.

— Me impresionas, debes ser muy fuerte.

— Ni tanto, la más fuerte es Erza-san. — señalo con la mirada a la pelirroja que estaba conversando con la rubia y Happy. — Juvia la admira demasiado.

— Pero tú eres más linda.

— No, no es cierto. — bromeo ella bebiendo mas sake. — No digas mentiras.

— No son mentiras.

Ambos comenzaban a llevarse bien, llenándose de muchas risas por cada cosa que decían y todo era observado disimuladamente por el Fullbuster que estaba mostrando una mirada muy molesta, viendo que la chica reía con cada broma del joven de cabellos negros.

_Maldición ¿Cómo se atreve a coquetear con ese tipo enfrente de mí? — no entendía el porqué Juvia lo hace, tal vez era para joderle el momento, pero el también lo estaba haciendo, aunque no estuviera muy atento a ello._

— ¿Disculpas a Juvia un momento? — la chica se levanto para tomar el pasillo rumbo a los sanitarios, cuando llego lo único que hizo fue llevar agua a su rostro y relajarse, esto la estaba estresando, lo único que haría sería terminar rápido la cena e irse a su cuarto, pensando en irse a primera hora de Hosenka. — ¿Por qué Juvia los invito? De haber sabido, no estaría enganchada con esta molestia. — sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar a Gray, ya que el día anterior en la noche cuando estaba en las termas, sintió la presencia de alguien, obviamente no encontró a nadie, pero rastros de hielo en los arbustos hizo que llegara a la conclusión de que era Gray Fullbuster quien la estaba espiando y eso obviamente la volvió loca.

Salió al pasillo y se detuvo en seco al ver a la persona que estaba recargada en una de las paredes con sus manos en los bolsillos mirándola con algo de enojo, Gray la estaba mirando de esa manera.

_¿Gray-sama? — ella se mostro confundida ¿Qué hacia él en este pequeño rumbo? — _Buenas noches Gray-sama. —sonrió forzosamente y comenzando a caminar. — Con permiso.

— Se ve que estas desperdiciando el tiempo en hombres últimamente ¿verdad Juvia? — Gray la ataco con esas palabras que obviamente hicieron que Juvia dejara su andar.

— ¿Eh? — ella se mostro ofendida por el comentario. — ¿Quién te crees tú al decirme eso? — ella lo miro, retándolo a que volviera a repetir eso. Por si no te has dado cuenta, la vida privada de Juvia no te concierne Gray-sama.

— Oh ¿enserio? — mostro una sonrisa burlona que asusto un poco a la joven Loxar.

— Enserio ahora si me disculpas. — ella se fue rumbo al vestíbulo donde todos estaban, así que entro y vio que aquella joven no se había ido, algo que la sorprendió.

_Se ve que estas desperdiciando el tiempo en hombres últimamente ¿verdad Juvia?_

Esas palabras sí que la molestaron mucho ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso como si fuera una mujer cualquiera? Ella era muy diferente a aquellas mujeres que andan detrás de cada hombre que se les ponían enfrente.

— Lamento la tardanza. — hablo sentándose nuevamente en su lugar del rincón. — Veo que aun sigues aquí Haru-kun.

Los minutos pasaron y tanto Gray como Juvia se miraban de reojo, mostrándose el uno al otro lo "bien que se la pasaban" con la compañía que tenían en este momento con otras personas, solo que nunca creyeron que las cosas poco a poco comenzaran a molestar a ambos.

— Juvia-chan. — el apuesto joven se colgó en el cuello de la chica para recargar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica. — Nunca creí conocer a una chica muy linda como tú.

— ¿Eh? — ella estaba sonrojada pero no era por tenerlo cerca, sino porque sentía que la influencia de alcohol comenzaba a afectarla, por eso dejo de beber aunque fuera un poco.

— ¿Te quedaras conmigo verdad Gray-kun? — escucho a una mujer casi de la misma edad de ella que estaba abrazando al Fullbuster quien trataba de quitársela de encima. — ¿Gray-kun? — ella volteo a ver algo preocupada y rechino los dientes.

Gray también miraba con molestia el cómo ese sujeto "manoseaba" a Juvia, sus manos se volvieron puños, dándose cuenta que estaba llegando a su límite, cuando vio que ese chico estaba tratando de besar a Juvia y cuando la maga de agua vio que aquella mujer beso únicamente la mejilla del alquimista.

_Toda la paciencia la enviaron al carajo…_

Ambos al mismo tiempo se levantaron y caminaron rumbo a su más grande molestia, pasando del lado del otro sin decir nada, Juvia llego primero con aquella mujer que aclamaba por Gray mirándola con molestia, tomando del suelo una bandeja de plata vacía.

— ¡ALEJATE DE GRAY-SAMA! — grito mientras estrellaba aquella bandeja en la mujer que cayo inconsciente con remolinos en sus ojos. — ¡GRAY-SAMA ES DE JUVIA!

Todos incluso Gray miraron con sorpresa a Juvia quien respiraba pesadamente tratando de tranquilizarse, las mujeres del servicio estaban algo asustadas en un rincón y los de Fairy Tail estaban con la boca abierta.

— ¿Que? — ella reacciono y vio lo que hizo, recordando rápidamente lo que había dicho, se llevo una mano a su boca mientras se sonrojaba violentamente cuando tuvo contacto visual con el Fullbuster, para después irse rápidamente sin decir nada.

— Juvia-chan. — Haru iba a levantarse hacia donde estaba ella, hasta que alguien se lo impidió, Gray había congelado completamente al tipo sin decir nada.

— No permitiré que ningún hombre que sea yo, toque ni siquiera un solo cabello de Juvia. — declaro completamente dejando a los presentes mas helados de lo que ya estaban.

— G-Gray… — Natsu se quedo de piedra, nunca creyó que Gray tomara ya las cartas en el asunto.

— N-No me digas que tu… — Erza se quedo completamente estupefacta. — ¿ya te diste cuenta?

— ¿Y que si es así? — cruzo los brazos molesto. — Me desagrada que otro hombre toque a Juvia. — evito la mirada, escondiendo un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. — Y aun más que yo no puedo hacerlo a estas alturas.

— ¡Bien hecho Gray! — Lucy y Natsu se abalanzaron sobre él. — Lo mejor que has hecho hasta ahora hielito. — se burlo Natsu.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste flamita?!

Juvia quien estaba cerca de allí, llevo sus manos a su pecho sintiendo que su corazón estaba acelerado. — Idiota. — susurro mientras se alejaba a pasos lentos a su habitación para no ser descubierta. Al parecer los dos se estaban dando de los sentimientos que estaban surgiendo de ellos, revelándolos con unos simples celos que sorprendieron a todo mundo, al parecer Gray si estaba dispuesto a recuperar el amor que Juvia "sentía" por él.

Cuando entro a su habitación, se deslizo por la puerta corrediza y dio una pequeña risita. — Eres muy interesante, Gray-sama.

* * *

_-_Continuara_-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 6: "Piezas de Ajedrez"_

* * *

_**Agradecimientos a:**_

_**Dixie Ulquiorra – Medaka-chan – Lee Ab Koi – kAeDe-HiMe – ErzaScarlet-Sama – Bra-Megumi – rita uchiha namikaze – LevyMcgarden12 – AnikaSukino 5d – Karliss – Giulii – hushgueass y Celia.**_

_**Nos veremos en la próxima.**_


	6. Piezas de Ajedrez

Hiro Mashima es el Autor Original de Fairy Tail.

_Juvia se rinde, ya no soporta este amor no correspondido y la única alternativa que tiene es tratar de olvidarlo por completo. Si Gray quería que lo dejara en paz, Juvia aceptaría esa petición. ¡Lo dejaría en paz!_

_-_ __**Entre los Susurros de la Lluvia **___-_

_**Capitulo # 6: "Piezas de Ajedrez"**_

_By: xHinamoriKunx_

**G**ray miraba completamente el patio de las afueras de la habitación que compartía con sus amigos, desde que paso lo ocurrido con Juvia, no había dejado de pensar en la forma de que ella volviera a ser la misma.

Estaba recargado en la pared de la habitación mirando ahora la hermosa noche, un manto de estrellas y la luna que iluminaban los rincones de la enorme posada, en su mano sostenía una cajetilla de cigarros y uno de ellos ya encendido y entre sus labios mientras el pequeño humo iba disipándose con el viento.

— Muy linda noche ¿no? — Erza se acercó a Gray quien ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. — Gray ¿ya decidiste que hacer con tu problema con Juvia?

— No lo sé muy bien, en algunas veces me pregunto el porqué ahora estoy empeñado en hacer que ella vuelva a ser la misma de antes. — retiro momentáneamente el cigarrillo mirando a la pelirroja que se había también recargado en la misma pared, pero a una distancia prudente.

— Tal vez te diste cuenta de lo que sientes por Juvia. — dijo sonriente la chica pelirroja mirándolo de reojo. — Además Juvia es muy hermosa, agradece de que una chica como ella se fijara en ti.

— Antes me preguntaba él porque me sentía molesto cuando Lyon quería coquetearle a Juvia. — era verdad, cuando Lyon entro a la vida de Juvia, nunca supo el porqué la molestia de verlos juntos o que Lyon la tocara aunque fuera de las manos, le molestaba y no aceptaba que estaba celoso, por lo orgulloso que podía ser.

— Ya eso no es importante, lo importante ahora es como harás para acercarte a Juvia de nuevo. — Erza le toco por un momento el hombro como dándole animo.

— Tal vez correspondiéndole como es debido. — dijo estando perdido entre la belleza de la noche, por lo mientras Erza sonrió satisfecha y decidió irse para dejarlo pensar con más claridad, orgullosa de que Gray por fin decidiera.

Permaneció un gran tiempo en la misma posición hasta que alguien se acerco y este se sorprendió de quien era.

— J-Juvia. — miraba a la chica que lo miraba con una mirada seria y con algo de molestia. — ¿Q-Que haces aquí?

— Únicamente estaba dando un paseo. — cruzo los brazos y miro hacia otro lado. — Juvia no pensó que te encontraría en este lugar, mala suerte. — negó con la cabeza como lamentando y dar otros dos pasos más acercando a Gray. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto, ya que no pensó que él estaría aquí tan tarde.

— Quería tomar aire fresco, eso es todo. — respondió mirándola de pies a cabeza, notando que la chica estaba vestida de un vestido azul que llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y no con un escote no muy relevante, su cabello por esta ocasión estaba atado a dos coletas bajar que reposaban sobre encima de sus hombros, al parecer ella aun vestía de manera discreta y se preguntaba ¿el porque? ¿Por qué estaba empeñada a ocultar su belleza?

— ¿Qué tanto ves a Juvia? — pregunto molesta por ver como este no despegaba la mirada de ella, haciéndola sentir incomoda. — Oye ¿te has vuelto un pervertido?

— Gracias a cierta chica que conozco. — sonrió este al querer referirse a ella. — Tu mente pervertida es contagiosa.

— No te burles de Juvia. — se acerco y lo tomo fuertemente del cuello de su camisa –que sorpresivamente la tenia puesta– acorralándolo en la pared. — ¡Juvia aun está molesta por el beso! — se atrevió a retomar el temor de aquel beso robado, mostrando sus mejillas un tanto rojas. — No sabes la confusión que hiciste pasar a Juvia.

— ¿Beso? — se hizo el desentendido por un momento. — Ah, ya recuerdo… algo como esto. — quitando el pequeño cigarrillo de sus labios, la tomo de la cintura rápidamente y la beso provocando que ella abriera los ojos, intenso liberarse pero la fuerza del Fullbuster era más que la suya. Gray separo sus labios de ella para sonreírle picaronamente. — ¿Te gusto?

— ¡E-Eres un tarado! — grito sumamente apenada y molesta separándose un poco. — Tarado… — evito la mirada con enojo.

— Oh ¿Enserio? Pensé que alguien estaba muy enamorada de este tarado. — dijo algo provocativo lanzando la colilla del cigarro lejos de ambos. — ¿Ahora qué dices a esto Juvia?

Cuando Juvia escucho esas palabras del Fullbuster, no pudo evitar sonreír mientras el mago de hielo no entendía esa reacción de parte de la peliazul.

— Ay Gray-sama, Juvia cree que el cigarro ya estropeo tu cabeza. — peino una de sus coletas con su mano mientras paraba de reír y después cruzar los brazos. — Creo que confundes a Juvia con otra persona ¿no? ¿Quién exactamente estaría enamorada de un tarado?

— Tu. — ahora Gray hablo sin rodeos completamente serio y molesto.

— Las cosas han cambiado Gray-sama, Juvia ha cambiado en todo el mes que estuvo ausente. Ah, por cierto Juvia olvido decirte algo: Juvia odia ese lado que tienen los hombres que no aceptan sus sentimientos y no toman en cuenta los de aquellas como Juvia y si es un Tsundere como tú, entonces el grado de odio incrementa. — levanto su dedo índice señalando un poco a Gray.

— Por eso estoy tratando de hacer que vuelvas a ser la misma chica de antes.

— Tengo en mente que lo para tu conveniencia y no o haces por Juvia realmente. — se mostro algo decepcionada, pero mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Verdad? — lo volteo a ver.

— ¿A qué te refieres Juvia?

— Únicamente lo haces para quedar bien con los demás, para así ya no recibir más reclamaciones y molestias ¿no?

— Te equivocas Juvia, no lo hago por eso, no solo es por mí, todos en el gremio quieren que seas la misma, extrañamos a aquella Juvia que siempre sonríe y… — se callo cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo.

— ¿Nani? — por alguna razón ella quería escuchar lo demás. — ¿Nani?

— Y también que se la pasa acosándome a todo rato. — menciono sorprendiendo a la chica que no se esperaba esa respuesta, así que era por eso. ¿Era realmente la verdadera razón? Pero aun esta dudosa con respecto a volver a ser la misma del pasado y que todo lo mismo ocurra o permanecer como está actualmente y valerse por sí misma y no caer nuevamente en la tentación de nuevo ser la acosadora de Gray Fullbuster.

— La plática se acabo Gray-sama. Juvia no soporta a los mentirosos como tú. — cambio su mirada seria a una sonrisa provocativa. — Tengo una cita con un chico más al rato. — Juvia se fue dejando al Fullbuster atrás.

Antes de abandonar completamente el patio, Gray la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él con la intensión de besarla de nuevo con desesperación y pasión, sintió que la Loxar le correspondía con la misma intensidad y la postro rápidamente en la pared acorralándola y no darle escapatoria alguna.

Las manos de la maga de agua se aferraban a los antebrazos del joven Fullbuster mientras esta con uno de sus brazos rodeaba su pequeña cintura y la otra mano sujetaba su nuca. Se separaron y se miraron intensamente por unos segundos. — B-Besas… rico. — esas palabras provocaron una sonrisa sorna en el alquimista de hielo.

— No me subestimes.

— Pero… — la peliazul se separo y comenzó a irse, dando vuelta para verlo. — Juvia ha besado a mejores. — dio una pequeña risita y se fue dejándolo al tipo desconcertado por lo que había dicho.

Golpeo la pared para mostrar una mirada de molestia. — Así que esa tenemos Juvia. — tomo otro cigarrillo para tratar de tranquilizarse.

…

Tenía pensado un plan para hacerle entender a Gray que es inútil los esfuerzos que hiciera, ella no volvería a ser la misma chica perdida que únicamente vivía para estar siempre a la sombra de ese Fullbuster engreído.

— Espero que así no se atreva a seguir. — dijo mientras estaba en el restaurante de la posada en una de aquellas mesas alejadas esperando a que llegara. — _No quiero que se vuelva a burlar de mi de nuevo, aun si sigo sintiendo estos molestos sentimientos, aunque… — recordó aquel apasionante beso que la había vuelto loca aunque fuera por unos momentos y llevo sus dedos a sus labios aun recordando esa sensación. — ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en Gray-sama en este momento?_

— Por fin te encuentro Juvia-chan. — era el mismo chico de antes, Haru quien al parecer ya estaba descongelado a causa del que paso con Gray.

— Haru-kun al parecer estas bien. — menciono la chica algo aliviada. — Juvia lamenta mucho lo que paso. — dijo algo apenada al haberse enterado por medio de Erza, acerca del comportamiento de Gray.

— No te preocupes, ya todo está en el pasado. — sonrió el chico sentándose en la silla de enfrente para que ambos pidieran la cena.

Por otra parte, Erza junto a los demás estaban entrando por la puerta principal para elegir una mesa, buscando ya que estaba un poco concurrido el lugar.

— ¿Por qué habrá tanta gente? — se preguntaba Lucy algo quejosa por no encontrar asiento.

Finalmente dieron con un lugar adecuado en el segundo piso, que también estaba muy frecuentado de personas, todos se sentaron cerca de un barandal donde se podía ver el restaurante entero, pero la pelirroja se dio cuenta de algo.

— Oh, Juvia. — dijo en el momento en que se sentaba y vio que a unos metros de donde estaban ellos, Juvia conversaba con Haru estando ambos del otro extremo cerca de una ventana grande.

— Al parecer se siente bien. — sonrió Lucy algo nerviosa por notar el aura siniestra que rodeaba al Fullbuster.

— ¿Cuánto traerán la comida? — Natsu ya tenía hambre, lo típico de este Salamander.

— Aye… —le siguió Happy decaído y sin fuerzas por no comer.

Pasando el tiempo, Gray miraba disimuladamente que Juvia de nuevo la pasaba con ese tipo ¿acaso el tal Haru no entendió con lo que paso? Al parecer tendría que congelarlo de nuevo para que se le quite la idea de volver a acercarse a Juvia.

— Que te parece si vamos a un lugar más privado. — sonrió la chica al notar la fija mirada de Gray sobre ellos, como habían terminado su cena, se levantaron para ir a las escaleras y bajar para salir siendo observados por Gray quien se levanto inmediatamente.

— ¿Qué pasa Gray? — pregunto la pelirroja viendo que este abandonaba la mesa.

— Iré al baño. —se excuso para apresurarse y seguirlos, por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento.

Los encontró que estaban yendo a por el enorme pasillo rumbo a cierto lugar, no le gustaba para nada como estos iban entre risas.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi habitación o a la tuya? — pregunto el chico abrazando a Juvia de los hombros.

— Si quieres a tu habitación. — dijo la chica picaronamente para que ambos se vieran con miradas de complicidad y dirigirse rápidamente a dicho lugar.

Gray aun no creía lo que había visto y escuchado, al parecer Juvia iba a… ¡tener sexo con ese desgraciado!

— Eres una… — ya no soportaba mas esas jugadas de la joven que solo quería joderle la vida. — Ahora me va a escuchar. — se dirigió a buscar la dichosa habitación.

Pasaron muchos minutos e iba por un pasillo iluminado por unas velas en las paredes y encontró la serie de puertas, dispuesto a poner la oreja sobre todas ellas para encontrarlos.

Se detuvo en seco cuando escucho un pequeño grito seguido de gemidos de placer, este paro en seco al escuchar una voz de una mujer completamente cargada de placer.

— ¡M-Mas… rápido! — la voz era muy chillona por tanto placer que al parecer estaba disfrutando.

Al parecer había llegado tarde y ahora Juvia disfrutaba de aquel placer carnal y el estaba como un completo estúpido al estar escuchando, tenía ganas de abrir la puerta a patadas y moler a golpes a ese sujeto que se aprovecho de la situación. Pero lo que jamás pensó fue escuchar a la chica de agua en pleno acto y eso es lo que más lo irritaba.

— Y todavía lo hace con un tipo que ni siquiera conoce. — dijo completamente enfurecido no soportándolo más. Sintiéndose muy inferior a ese tal Haru que ahora tenía entre sus manos a la joven Juvia, conforme iba escuchando, su estado de ánimo comenzaba a bajar considerablemente.

_Maldición Juvia ¿Porque me estás haciendo esto? — decía sumamente decaído dispuesto a dejar todo a la mierda, si Juvia prefería a ese tipo pues le aceptaría le gustara o no._

_Se había dado cuenta que quería a Juvia, más que eso… probablemente la amaba y por eso estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que la Juvia tierna regresara a su lado. _

— _Juvia. _

…

Juvia Loxar miraba con una sonrisa el cómo Gray había caído en la trampa, quería reír pero no quería perder su diversión.

— Un completo tonto. — dijo para salir de su escondite que había entre el cruce de dos pasillos mostrándose ante el Fullbuster.

— ¿J-Juvia?

— Caíste en la trampa. — sonrió ella, antes de que el hablara ella lo detuvo. — Vayamos a un lugar más privado. — ella camino para que ambos fueran afuera donde el Fullbuster estallo completamente.

— ¡¿Qué mierda tratabas de hacer?! ¡Creí que tu…!

— ¿Qué yo qué? — ella se mostro molesta cruzando los brazos. — ¿Que me revolcaría con ese tipo? ¡No saques conclusiones a la ligera!

— ¡¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?!

— Para darte una explicación. — dijo ella tranquilizándose. — Para que dejaras a Juvia de una vez, por tu culpa Juvia está en una gran indecisión.

— Pero no tenías que tenderme esa trampa, yo creí que estabas teniendo sexo con ese tipo. — dijo algo sonrojado y evitando la mirada.

— No conoces del todo a Juvia. — lo tomo del cuello de su camisa. — Y me pregunto ¿Porque te muestras celoso cuando no quieres nada conmigo? Tu mismo me lo dijiste, que era una molestia para ti y que quisieras que estuviera lejos de ti y eso estoy haciendo.

Gray la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo un poco. — ¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer para que todo vuelva a ser como antes?

— Nada, Juvia siente que así están mejor las cosas.

— Pero Juvia.

— ¡Pero nada Gray-sama! — ella deshizo el agarre. — Ya todo se acabo ¿no lo entiendes?

— ¡Tu no entiendes! — grito el ya harto también. — ¡Ya no puedo soportar estar lejos de la persona que me gusta!

Juvia se quedo muda al escuchar eso. — N-no mientas, Juvia odia a los mentirosos. — dio un suspiro cansador y comenzó a irse como la vez anterior. — Gray-sama, Juvia cree que sería mejor que todo siga así, Juvia no quiere arriesgarse a que todo sea como antes… ya no es necesario que te esfuerces porque será en vano.

— Pero Juvia.

Ella extendió el brazo derecho hacia un lado mirando con decisión que Gray. — Se acabo Gray-sama y te exijo que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí.

Hubo un gran silencio mientras el pelinegro ya no sabía que decir, Juvia lo miraba con una gran determinación en cuanto a su decisión.

_Te exijo que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí._

…

El equipo Natsu estaba en un establecimiento donde alquilaron un carruaje que los llevaría de nuevo a Magnolia, Juvia venia con ellos pero en todo el camino estuvo muy callada al igual que Gray, los demás no entendían que paso entre ellos dos mientras estaban en Hosenka.

Cuando regresaron al gremio, todos los recibieron con una cálida bienvenida, al contrario de los demás Juvia no le hizo caso a nadie y fue con Gajeel quien la había saludado desde el segundo piso y casualmente Cana también estaba allí ya con los efectos del alcohol a grandes extremos.

— He regresado Gajeel-kun.

— Por fin viniste mujer, ya me está preocupando. — dijo sonriente mientras comía algo de Hierro.

— Juvia que bueno verte de vuelta. — Cana la abrazo por los hombros y le extendió una pequeña botella de Sake, Juvia gustosa la acepto, porque desde que se unió más a Cana, el sabor del Sake le sentaba bien de vez en cuando.

— ¿Cómo te fue en el plan? — le dijo picarona y la chica peliazul dio un pequeño trago de la botella y comenzó a contarle todo a ella y a Gajeel que aun estaba presente.

— Eh, entonces eso paso. — decía burlona Cana ya estando mas ebria. — ¿Te gusto la reacción de Gray?

— Pues… — ella no sabía que decir, en principio era como una clase de lección para que Gray entendiera que no debía subestimarla, pero cuando vio esa expresión de tristeza en la mirada del pelinegro, nunca pensó que se sentiría mal por haberle hecho eso, tal vez… Gray si la quería pero a su manera. Y con respecto a ese chico Haru, pues no soporto la bebida y cayo rendido en medio pasillo donde casi estaba la trampa para el Fullbuster, así que lo metió en el sótano del lugar para no ser descubierto por Gray y llevar a cabo su plan. — Al parecer sí. — dio otro trago a su bebida, en aquel momento donde Gray salió del gremio junto a los demás, al parecer irían de nuevo de misión cerca de la ciudad.

_De nuevo se va. — menciono algo decaída viéndolo marchar, pero su semblante mostraba otra cosa como para disimularlo de aquellas dos personas que estaban con ella._

…

Entro a la habitación aliviada de nuevo regresar a su cuarto en Fairy Hills, el viaje fue agotador así que quería descansar pronto y recuperar sus fuerzas para las próximas misiones que pensaba tomar con su amigo Gajeel.

Fijo su vista en la pequeña mesita de noche que había frente a su sofá, un hermoso juego de ajedrez de cristal descansaba sobre la madera y al parecer algunas piezas fueron removidas y estando a un lado del tablero blanco y negro, se quedo observando dicho tablero y fue hacia él para tomar uno de los peones blancos mirándolo fijamente.

— Los peones están fallando. — dijo removiendo alrededor de 2 peones _blancos_ y colocándolos junto al tablero. Los peones simbolizaban la barrera que ella había creado para que ella tratara de olvidar su amor por Gray, al igual que representaban a la antigua Juvia que había renacido desde el interior de sí misma, dispuesta a todo con tal de no caer de nuevo en aquel amor no correspondido. — Las demás piezas forman parte del juego, pero al parecer poco a poco irán decayendo. — dijo mientras tocaba cada una de las piezas faltantes. Miro las piezas _negras_ y vio que solo dos peones estaban fuera del juego. — Que molesto. — quito otras piezas de peón, quedando 4 _negras_ contra las cuatro _blancas._

Miro ambos caballos, las torres y los alfiles que estaban de su lado, los caballos representaban otra barrera y a la vez representando a su amigo Gajeel-kun, siendo mejores amigos Gajeel de por si tenía un gran afecto hacia Juvia y por eso no dejaría que nadie la lastimara como lo había hecho Gray, Gajeel le sería mucho de ayuda y por eso lo quería bastante como un hermano para ella, uno el que nunca tuvo y que siempre quiso tener.

Las torres las simboliza como su fuerza de voluntad para poder olvidarse de Gray, la cosa estaba algo difícil ya que comenzaba a dudar y estaba dispuesta a punto de dejar todo para volver al pasado.

Las demás piezas las tomaba en cuenta por si acaso todo lo planeado fuera derribado, siendo sus últimas esperanzas, todas las piezas estaban allí para defender a la Reina, si… esta vez no había rey si no una Reina que lideraba sus tropas con fuerza y decisión para su beneficio. Es por eso que el Rey estaba descartado y puesto junto a los demás peones caídos.

— Me pregunto. — dijo al terminar de mover las piezas y mirar por la ventana de su habitación. — ¿Cuánto más lograre soportar esto? — se preguntaba dudosa.

_-_ Continuara _-_

_Próximo Capitulo # 7: "Indecisión"_

_**Agradecimientos: **_

_**ErzaScarlet-Sama: (Error de dedo, Haru es pelinegro XD) – hushgueass – rita uchiha namikaze – kAeDe-HiMe – Dixie Ulquiorra – Giulii – Medaka-chan – AnikaSukino 5d – karliss – Lee Ab Koi – Zerevis y dos comentarios anónimos.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Pd: Estoy desesperada, quiero ver ya la Ova de FT x Rave! Maldicion porque nos hacen tanto esperar! Quiero ver si pasa algo entre Gray, Musica y Juvia. Ahhh!**_

_**Nota: Si alguien sabe algo de la ova, mandenme un PM, quiero mi dosis de Fairy Tail ahora.! Lo suplico por favor.**_


End file.
